The Dark Lord's Child
by perdu-dans-la-traduction
Summary: The heir was to be kept a sworn secret, until the time came to reveal it to the world; the world which Lord Voldemort would be in control of. But that time never did come, and so the child was left in the orphanage. That is, until Professor McGonagall must inform the child of its place at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix Lestrange, after years of desperate begging, was finally able to convince Him to leave an heir.

A month before the final battle, the child was born in secret; it's parentage never to be revealed. It was immediately sent to an orphanage (the very same one He had attended, as He was always one for poetry) and would be collected when the time came. But the time never did come. And so the child was left there.

11 years have passed, and today it is the task of Professor McGonagall to inform the child that it shall attend Hogwarts. The professor is lead down a miserable grey corridor, until her guide stops abruptly in front of a solid black door. With a look of genuine terror, the woman asks Minerva: "are you sure you want this child?"

The headmistress assumes that the fear she sees before her owes to the glimpses of magic all young witches and wizards display before being properly trained. This was not the first time a muggle guardian had been concerned by a child's magic.

"I am quite sure, yes. Thank you Sister Mary, but I wish to speak with the girl in privacy,"

The woman gave the professor a final, worried glance, then bowed her head and rushed away.

Stepping in to the small, bleak room, the professor saw the child at once. She was perched on the edge of the brass bed, head turned to face the back wall. Minerva could not see her face, as a mop of pure black curls which dropped to her waist hung around it. Hearing the door open, the child did not move.

The professor took a few measured strides in to the brick room, before saying a gentle hello. Still the child did not move, and the professor wondered if she was even aware of her presence. Minerva cleared her throat, before adding "I am Professor McGonagall, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here today to inform you of your acceptance in to my school -"

The professor suddenly stopped talking, as the child finally turned. There was a certain menace about her, and Minerva unthinkingly took a step back.

"I know," she says, black eyes unblinking, "the snakes already told me so".


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome to Diagon Alley!" the young professor called out, arms extended to present the entrance to the street ahead. She was staring at the child, hoping for (yet by now knowing not to expect) even the slightest reaction. Still the child maintained her steely indifference, not paying a moment's attention to the woman next to her. The smile on the transfiguration professor's face faded, "well then, Mína, let's go".

The two walked through the archway and on to the cobbled street. It was a strange walk that she possessed, for a child, the professor thought. Since being given the responsibility of preparing the girl for school, Professor Eliza Law had noticed many strange things about her. But this walk was perhaps one of the more peculiar.

She walked with an air of superiority, head always held high, eyes surveying those who passed her with malice, silently judging. Her strides were never rushed, as if she knew that others would wait for her. Her pale hands were always clasped, and rested on her slight frame. Yes, her gait was graceful, but strange nonetheless.

Realising she was staring (once again) at the odd child in her care, the professor instead concentrated on the marble building ahead.

"Our first stop has to be Gringotts, that's the wizarding bank. There's a small fund set up for people... in your kind of situation. So don't worry about money,".

"That will not be necessary," - this was the first time Eliza had heard the child speak, and the cold voice sent shivers down her spine. "A prior arrangement has been made for me".

For a moment, the professor did not know what to say. She was at a loss, partly due to the bizarre thing the child had said, partly due to the fact that she had spoken at all. Taking time to think first, the young professor asked: "What do you mean, Mína? What 'prior arrangement' has been made? Who made it?".

"The child turned her head to face Professor Law. The darkness in her eyes was truly intimidating, and Eliza had to resist the urge to look away.

"I do not require use of your small fund. That is all. Except, for future reference, there is no one in 'my kind of situation' but me,". Eliza was stunned. The child added a simple "good day" and then continued walking

It took the young professor a minute to realise what had just transpired, before she called out "Mína!", but the child was unfazed, and continued walking her strange walk.

Eliza caught up to the child just as she passed through the large doors of Gringotts. Trying to reprimand her, the professor sternly informed the child: "Mína, you can't run off like that! It's my job to look after you and make sure you're safe,". The child paid her no attention, and continued walking up the long aisle of the bank. "And another thing, what do you mean you have 'prior arrangements'? Mína? Mína I'm talking to you,".

"You haven't stopped talking to me since arriving in my bedroom this morning, that is of little importance. Excuse me,". The child had reached the end of the Gringotts entrance, and was now in front of the final desk. Without hesitation, she stepped up to the goblin occupying it and uttered six simple words in her crystal clear, terrifyingly cold voice: "I wish to enter my vault"

The goblin did not look up from the papers he had been studying, but asked: "Name?".

"I do not wish to disclose such information with anyone but Mortmatin,"

At this, every single goblin in the room turned to stare at the child in disbelief. Professor Law was extremely confused by this request; Mortmatin was infamous in the wizarding world for having been the goblin to sort the financial affairs of dark wizards and witches, a sort of mafia accountant as it were. But it was a widely known fact that he had fled for Romania after hearing news of Voldemort's defeat, and soon after was reported dead

The child, seeming not to notice the glares she was receiving, opened the large silver locket that hung loosely around her neck, and from it extracted a folded piece of parchment. She handed it to the goblin before her - whose mouth was still slightly open in shock. With hands which were shaking ever so slightly, he unfolded the parchment and began to read. After only seconds, he dropped it and stared at the child, a look of sheer panic in his eyes.

"Ri-right this way, madam," his voice cracked while he spoke, and it was thick with fear

The child turned to Eliza, who was still unsure of what was happening.

"I do not wish for you to accompany me further,". Before the professor was able to protest, the child added: "Until we meet again, Professor Law". She then motioned to one of the other goblins nearby, who promptly disapparated Eliza out of the building.


	3. Chapter 3

There were only three students left to be sorted. As Allison Wyatt is called up to the podium, the last remaining boy shuffles closer to the last remaining girl.

"Hey, what's your surname?"

The girl turns to him slowly, her black eyes boring in to his.

"Wyrd,". Her answer is simple, yet it sounds like a threat

"Crap, that means I'm last!". The boy let out a nervous laugh before looking away. "So, are you, like, nervous about this whole sorting thing?".

And although at the precise moment she spoke the Griffindor table erupted in a wave of cheers, the boy could still hear her clearly: "No, I know my fate,". She then slowly turned her head to face the podium once again.

"Wyrd, Mína," the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall called over the noise of the Great Hall. The mention of this particular name brought about whispers and giggles, and one bold Slytherin boy called out:

"Weird Mína? That's not a very kind thing to say about someone, McGonagall!".

At this, the headmistress demanded that her pupils settle down. It was not until the room was in complete silence that Mína strode over to the stool placed at the centre of the podium. She turned to face her fellow students, and then perched daintily on the rickety wooden object. The Sorting Hat was placed atop her thick curls, and immediately it cried:

"No! No, this cannot be. Such... darkness lies within. This creature is not a child, it is an abomination! Evil, that is what I see-".

Professor McGonagall grabbed the hat from the child's head, a look of horror on her face. The entire room was staring at the girl before them. None dared to speak.

Mína, still surveying the sea of terrified faces before her, broke the silence, "I am rather fond of Slytherin house, I shall go there,". She gently slid off of the stool, and walked over to the table on the right. Every set of eyes in the Great Hall was still fixated on her, and as she found a place to sit at the Slytherin table those surrounding her recoiled in fear.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, trying in vain to regain the attention of her students.

"Never - ahem - never mind that, now. Yes, Yuille, Thomas,". The usually strong voice of the headmistress was now laced with worry.

Thomas Yuille hesitated, then slowly sulked over to the stool. He looked at the Sorting Hat as though terrified of what it may say about him. After a brief pause, he was placed in Hufflepuff house, but not a soul dared to cheer.


	4. Chapter 4

"The fact remains, she is a child! However powerful a magical object the Sorting Hat may be, I cannot bring myself to believe that an 11 year old girl is evil!" Professor McGonagall sat down once again, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration and exhaustion. It had been hours since the Sorting Hat had cried out that Mína Wyrd, the peculiar orphan child who stood calmly in the corner observing her professors arguing, was an abomination. McGonagall did not understand why there was even an argument to be had. As professors, it was their duty to protect the children in their care; not accuse them of doing wrong simply by existing.

"Explain to me then, Minerva: why do you think the Hat said those things?" Professor Hawke, this year's new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, had been extremely fierce in voicing his concerns about the child thus far. "You must have some concerns, the Hat's never wrong, and I'm sure you'll agree with me that there's something not quite right about her... Have you forgotten what Eliza told us about Gringotts?".

At this, Professor Law (who had been silently watching the child for quite some time) was brought out of her thoughts and back in to the room:

"I still don't know what happened that day,". Her voice was a near whisper, and she looked ashamed of having spoken as soon as the words left her lips./div

"Mína," Professor McGonagall's address was the first time the child had been spoken to for a considerable amount of time, "perhaps if you explain to us what happened at Gringotts, some of the other professors would find it easier to trust you. You have to understand, we are not trying to accuse you of anything, but it is still slightly unnerving that the Sorting Hat would say such things about you. Nothing of the sort has ever happened before - therefore we are all a tad confused,". She gave the girl what she hoped was a reassuring smile, despite the uncertainty she felt within. Hawke was right, there was definitely something not quite right about the child before her. Perhaps it was her dark eyes, which seemed capable of burning in to one's soul.

The child stood, her pale features showing no emotion. She took time to focus her cold eyes on each individual in the room, before resting them on the headmistress.

"I hate to disappoint, professor, but I am afraid I cannot tell you,". Her voice was both sickeningly sweet and terrifyingly menacing.

Professor Hawke let out an exasperated "Of course!" and turned his back to the child.

"Moreover, I cannot explain to you the things that were said about me by your 'Sorting Hat'. However, I am able to tell you that students are not permitted to be out of their dormitories at this hour. The latter fact is quite convenient for me, as I have grown rather bored with your incessant, and futile, arguing. Would one of you kindly accompany me to my room, or will I be left to wander the castle alone?".

Her cold words hung in the air. None had a response. The expressions on the professors faces ranged from confusion and shock, to anger, to undeniable fear. Finally, Professor Slughorn broke the silence:

"As head of Slytherin House, perhaps I should show the girl to her room,". His statement sounded more like a question, as though he was waiting for someone to contradict him, to spare him from this task. Realising this was not to be the case, the elderly professor sighed. "Come then, Miss - uhh - Wyrd. Let's get you to bed, it is rather late. Shan't be long,". His last words were directed to his fellow professors, many of whom could not bring themselves to look at him, or the small girl by his side.

"Goodnight, professors. I look forward to being taught by you this year, and of course in years to come. Thank you for the concern you have all so readily displayed tonight, regarding my welfare. It shall not be forgotten,". She turned, and then strode out of the door Professor Slughorn was holding open for her. He, in turn, shot a final weary smile to Professor McGonagall.

It was a fair walk to the Slytherin common room from the headmistress' office. Horace Slughorn, usually so talkative and full of life, was silent the entire way. And Mína Wyrd, the oddly threatening child who almost never spoke, unsurprisingly joined him in this silence. She walked (rather strangely, Horace noted) ahead of the man who was supposedly guiding her, pure black curls bouncing against her back. The pair entered the common room, and then the professor was at last forced to speak:

"First year girls' dormitories are just down there, I think yours is second door on the left. You're sharing with a young Miss Sprout I believe, her great aunt was once a Herbology professor at this very school, as well as being head of Hufflepuff house,". Noticing that the child was now staring at him, Professor Slughorn bid her a goodnight and hurried away.

Mína turned away from the dormitories and seated herself on one of the comfortable chaise longues in the common room. She surveyed her surroundings, paying particular attention to the many paintings of famous witches and wizards which adorned the high walls. But the two faces she searched for, she could not see. She clasped in her hand the silver locket that hung loosely around her neck on a thin chain. Out of habit, her fingers began to trace the intricate design upon it. Two snakes, bearing fangs, ready to attack, wound tightly around the thorned stems of two beautiful roses. These images bordered an inscription in a foreign tongue which only a select few would be able to interpret. Parseltongue - the secret language of the serpent. However after years of reading and rereading the only direct words Mína had from her parents, she need not think to interpret them. These words were as clear in her mind as though they had been inscribed there instead.

 _Power, beauty, intellect, respect._

 _My child, such qualities shall be yours._

 _You need only seize them._

 _You are the true Chosen One._


	5. Chapter 5

It was undeniable that the Sorting Hat's performance at its ceremony had sent waves throughout Hogwarts. Every single pupil, staff member, ghost, even the paintings on the walls were talking about Mína Wyrd: the first child that the Sorting Hat had been unable to sort.

Mína was, of course, aware of the spectacle she had created. Everywhere she walked in the ancient castle, silence would follow. Corridors, seconds before bustling with students, became deserted at the sight of her. In her first ever lesson (Charms, with Professor Flitwick) there had been a group of Griffindor girls who refused to enter the classroom until she had vacated it. Which, of course, she herself refused to do.

This pattern continued for a straight month, the glares of mistrust and fear. However, one cold October morning while Mína sat (with a distance of at least 2 metres between herself and the next nearest Slytherin) she was taken aback to discover a Hufflepuff boy slide into the bench opposite her. She studied him - his hair sat as a mousey brown mop atop his head, covering a large portion of his features; a crooked and yet simple smile brightened his face, but there was a sadness in his eyes, one that she could see he tried very hard to keep hidden from his peers; the top button of his shirt was not done, and the lopsided knot in his golden tie sat nearly halfway down his chest. He was scruffy, that much was clear, but he looked kind. You would have to be, to sit next to a girl who had been branded as evil.

"Hiya," his voice was steady, something that had been lacking in the voices of others who dared to speak to Mína. "I'm Teddy."

The girl simply stared, her black eyes questioning.

"So... look let's just cut the crap, yeah? Everyone else has been a right git to you, myself included! I'm sorry about that by the way... it's just, I dunno, I mean it's a little freaky to think that the Hat called you evil!" At this he laughed, but it was not nervous, like others laughed with Mína. "Look I dunno what I'm saying here, just that I'm sorry everyone acts all weird around you and stuff. Bloody hell I sound like an idiot. Just. If you ever want to, you should hang out with me and my mates. That's all. I'll leave you to your breakfast now, unless you want me to stay? Or you're welcome to join us?"His question hung in the air, Mína choosing simply to continue staring at him. After a moment, he resigned to the fact that he was not going to receive a response.

"Alright then, well, it's up to you," he smiled, stood up, and then turned to face the girl once again. Before leaving, he added: "Teddy Lupin. Come find me if you need anything."

Unbeknownst to Teddy, as he had turned away by now, Mína's eyes widened at the mention of his name.

Teddy Lupin.

She knew they were the same age, almost to the day. She knew he was her first cousin once removed. She knew that his father had been a werewolf. She knew that his mother had been a filthy blood traitor, just like her disgusting mother before her. She knew that purging the wizarding world of such barbarity was her responsibility. But she also knew that for the first time in her life, someone had spoken to her and not recoiled in fear.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi, ahem, hi, ehmm... Mína," Rachel Tate had been sitting next to Mína in Herbology for weeks now, but this was the first time she had made any effort to speak to her. She accompanied her nervous greeting with a fragile smile, but the moment Mína looked up, Rachel's eyes quickly darted away. "I'm Rachel, I'm in Hufflepuff."

"Well I would assume so, seeing as you are wearing the Hufflepuff tie, and have the Hufflepuff crest on your robes."

"Ha, yeah, right... " Mína could tell that the girl beside her was already regretting having started this conversation, if you could call it that. "So... Teddy told me you guys spoke at breakfast the other day?"

Mína's eyes flashed up at the mention of that name.

"You are friends with Teddy Lupin?" This was more of an accusation than a question, and the force with which it was said gave Rachel chills.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone is. He's a great guy, really easy to get on with. He, ehmm, he told me I should talk to you. Said you seem nice and stuff," Again she tried to smile, and again came across as extremely nervous.

"That won't be necessary."

"Oh... wait, no I think you've got me wrong. It's not like, pity or anything,"

"Regardless,"

Rachel paused, seeming to be steeling herself for the bold move she was about to make.

"Mína I'm going to be real with you here. It wouldn't kill you to try to make some friends. Right now, everyone thinks you're some weird scary girl, and the whole 'loner' thing really doesn't help. That's all I'm saying," Rachel shrugged her shoulders, then focussed her attention back to her textbook.

Mína thought of replying, of telling the girl that maybe she needed this reputation. But before she could, Professor Longbottom entered the greenhouse.

"Morning class! Sorry I'm a bit late, I - err - got lost," He looked very sheepish as he admitted this to his pupils, and unsurprisingly the class began to giggle.

.oOo.

"A Weasley product I presume? Remind me to thank George for that one! Five points from Slytherin, Mr. Duncan,"

The calm of the greenhouse had been disturbed by the appearance of a large purple cloud above their heads, which proceeded to explode with a loud bang, and spread masses of sticky goo upon the Hufflepuff pupils. Professor Longbottom had cleared up the mess with a flick of his wand, but could not stop the indignant looks that Slytherin house were now receiving from their classmates, even from some of their own housemates.

"Honestly, Chris, it's like you want us to lose the house cup!"

"We were never going to win this year anyway, not with 'pure evil' on our team!" Chris and his friends began to laugh hysterically, and all eyes in the room turned to Mína Wyrd.

Before Professor Longbottom could say anything, a Hufflepuff girl called out: "I thought that was the point of Slytherin, you know, to be evil. Everyone knows that all the Death Eaters were Slytherins, don't you guys get special training on how to be a dark wizard?"

"Hey, I will not tolerate such talk in my classroom! The reputation that Slytherin house is associated with dark magic is ridiculous in this day and age. Do you know how many people risked their lives to stop the spread of dark magic and blood terrorism? And do you know how many of them were Slytherin? Let's take the Battle of Hogwarts as an example, shall we? Narcissa Malfoy. She was a Slytherin. She was also the one who risked her life deceiving Lord Voldemort by telling him Harry Potter was dead. Without her, Harry would have been killed, and we would have lost."

Mína could feel a wave of furious rage rush over her. Even the mention of that name sent pulses through her body.

"Need more proof? Draco Malfoy. Narcissa's son. Also a Slytherin. When we discovered that Harry really was alive, Draco was the only one who thought to throw him a wand. Do you really think that Harry could've defeated Voldemort without a wand? No."

The hairs on the back of Mína's neck were beginning to prick. How dare he idolise traitors?

"Here's the big one, Severus Snape. I'm sure even those of you who choose to sleep through History of Magic know all about him. He was a Slytherin, and say what you will about his methods, but the man was prepared to sacrifice everything to make sure Voldemort was defeated,"

Her hand was grasped around her wand. She knew the incantation well. It would be so easy to kill him.

"So, you still want to paint all Slytherins with the same brush and brand them as an evil house? That's just ignorance. Ten points from Hufflepuff,"

.oOo.

As the class drew to a close, Mína slammed her herbology textbook shut and stuffed it in to her bag. She was livid. How was she expected to listen to this man, this blind, filthy blood traitor, as he defiled the name of the Dark Lord? She reached for her quill and noticed a drop of red slowly spread across the white feather; looking at her hand, she saw that her nails had dug into her own skin so hard that she was now bleeding. _What a waste of pure blood._

She was so wrapped up in her own fury that she did not notice the herbology professor approach her, and so was startled by his quiet voice.

"Mína, isn't it?" He gave her a simple smile, but she did not respond. She just glared. "I noticed that you got quite worked up by what your classmate said, about Slytherin being an evil house and all that rubbish. I know you've not had an easy start here at Hogwarts, but I want you to know that you are welcome here. Everyone is, that's one of the best things about this school. No one can make you feel like you don't belong, you'll find friends for life in this old castle. I know I did. If you ever need a friendly ear to talk to, come and find me – we professors aren't monsters!"

At this he laughed, as though in on some inside joke that Mína didn't know about. She knew that if she tried to speak, hexes and curses would fall out of her mouth, so she simply continued to stare. Even for a man renowned for his bravery in battle, her grim black eyes were intimidating.

"If it was my mention of the war which bothered you, then I'm really sorry. Would be hard to find someone of your generation unaffected by it. If you're interested, Professor Kapoor runs a support group on Tuesday nights after dinner in the room of requirement, it's open to everyone. Now, off you go to lunch!" He gave a final smile, and beckoned for Mína to head up to the castle. Her eyes continued to bore in to his for a final few seconds, before she lifted her bag on to her shoulder and began walking away, finally breaking her menacing gaze.

As she walked across the lawn and up to the great oak doors, she was greeted by a small adder. Checking first to see that no one was close enough to hear her, Mína whispered in their sacred tongue:

"The blood traitor is still watching me. I will meet you at the edge of the forest shortly. Go there now and wait for me."


	7. Chapter 7

"All I'm saying is, I think it'd be better for us to be taught by someone who was actually there fighting. Binns was a ghost even in the first Wizarding War, he wasn't involved!"

"Harry Potter doesn't want to teach History of Magic though, he's an auror,"

"He already got the big guy, who else is left to catch?!"

"Merlin, Chris, you really are clueless... "

Though their discussion had not yet caught the attention of their professor, who was still writing up a timeline of both Wizarding Wars on the chalkboard, it had peaked the interest of the majority of their classmates.

Lisa Fawn, a blonde Hufflepuff chimed in at this point. "That's like saying that just because Hitler's dead there's no more crazy Neo Nazis running about!" She received a few confused looks from children of wizarding families, and so explained: "Kind of like a muggle Voldemort from back in the 30s and 40s,"

"But even if there are still a few nutters on the scene, surely other aurors can get them? That's like, that's like easy work... I dunno,"

"Easy? I don't know about you Chris, but I am not jealous of whatever auror had to take out Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Mína's nails were digging in to her desk, creating deep chips. But the anger she felt thus far was nothing compared to what hit her after Teddy Lupin called out the following:

"That was Molly Weasley, mate, at the Battle of Hogwarts! She's my honorary grandma, according to her, and a total tank at that!"

Almost the entire class erupted in to laughter - everyone but Mína. This was her chance. She should pull out her wand and kill him now, in front of all these people. It was her responsibility. More than that, it was her right. But she was ripped from her thoughts as Professor Binns finally turned to face his classroom.

"Quills and parchment at the ready, children. Before we begin, I ask you to copy the above timeline,"

"Sir?" Chris Duncan was smirking, clearly aware of how Professor Binns hated interruptions.

Sighing, the ghost responded: "Yes, boy?"

"I was just wondering, what did you do in the war? There were all those banners around Diagon Alley last year saying that we all had our part to play, so I just wanted to know what yours was. I think having a personal account would really help my understanding,"

"I think it best that in this subject we keep personal matters aside. Few were not affected by the events which transpired, it may upset certain members of our class if we move away from fact and in to fable. I prefer to look at magical history from a clear, unbiased angle,"

"No offence, sir, but both my parents died fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts, and I know I found it helpful to hear about what happened from their friends and family. It was better that it was personal, you know?" Teddy received a reassuring pat on the hand from Beth Howard, who had suffered from losing her mother in the war. He also received a deathly glare from Mína Wyrd, who wondered how one person could be so audacious.

"That may be so for you, Mr...?"

"Lupin, sir."

"Mr. Lupin. However, we cannot assume the same for everyone,"

"How can you be sure?" Chris tilted his head to one side. "Can we ask the class, take a vote or something?"

"Even if the entirety of the class decided they would prefer your 'personal' approach, it would not be possible. As a mere ghost, my involvement was rather limited. I was not one of the many fighting on the frontline, so if you have come into my classroom hoping to hear great tales of vicious battles, I expect you shall soon be disappointed. Now, if we may get back to the task at hand -"

"But can't we get someone in to talk to us who was involved? Like Harry Potter, for example,"

"Mr. Potter returns every year on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts for the commemoration ceremony. You will hear the account he chooses to give, on that day,"

"Well when's that?"

"The Battle of Hogwarts came to an end on the 2nd May 1998." This was the first time Mína had willingly spoken out in any of her classes, and her chilling voice attracted the fearful stares of the entire classroom. She kept her eyes low, inwardly frustrated with the difficulty she was currently experiencing in trying to control her emotions.

"That is correct. However, you would have known that yourself had you copied out the timeline as I instructed you to, Mr. Duncan,"

"War kid. Has to be. You can tell 'cause they always know the exact date," Chris Duncan whispered to the boy sat next to him. "Kind of explains a lot if she is... "

"Please, children, I urge you to focus."

.oOo.

The snakes were right. The scum who wrote the history books would stop at nothing to hide the truth. Everything that Mína was told in History of Magic was a lie. The cowardly were painted as heroes. Those who died for purity in the magical world were mutilated, until they were nothing more than comical villains. And the disgusting blood traitors were victimised.

She knew this was to be the case, and had prepared. But it was still a challenge to restrain herself from cursing every filthy, muggle-loving liar who uttered such vulgarity about the Dark Lord. No, she was not yet ready. Lord Voldemort would not want her to ruin his plan before it ever had time to flourish.

.oOo.

At long last the lesson ended, and Mína was free from the torturous lies of the blood traitors. Were he not already dead, Mína would relish in taking the life of her cowardly professor. Were it not against the Dark Lord's wishes, she would have taken the lives of every muggle-loving wretch in the room. In the entire castle, even. Lost in her own hatred and disgust, Mína had not noticed that Teddy Lupin (perhaps the biggest abomination in this "school") was waiting for her by the door. She looked up to him, rage burning in her cold eyes, and he smiled. _Moronic._

"Thought we could walk down to dinner together, that ok with you?"

It took her a moment to process what he had just said. No one had ever invited Mína to socialise with them before. Was this a trick? Did he know who she was? What was he up to? Realising that she had been silent for too long, glaring into Teddy's gentle eyes, Mína instead focused on picking up her parchment and putting it in to her bag.

"No, I know the way, thank you."

Much to her bewilderment, Teddy let out a bark of a laugh.

"In that case you can show me, 'cause I always end up getting lost in the arse end of nowhere!" Mína stared at him again, confusion knitting her brows together. Why was he so insistent that they talk? "Come on, one of the house elves told me they're serving lasagne tonight and I want to get in on that action before all the corner slices are gone!"

"Students aren't supposed to interact with the house elves."

"Says who, 1945? Anyway, it'd just be rude if I snuck in to the kitchens for midnight snacks without saying hello!" At this, Teddy winked – something Mína had thus far only seen be done in the American movies that other girls in the orphanage liked to watch. She was completely dumbfounded. This boy, this ignorant, unjust filth, was beyond belief. A disgrace to the wizarding blood which coursed through his riddled veins. And yet, Mína found herself walking alongside him through the castle and down to the great hall. Did he have her under the Imperius curse? No, this was a strange kind of magic that Mína had never encountered before. It was like the pull of a magnet; though she fought with the idea, she could not seem to stop herself from being drawn in.

"What happened to your hair?" The words fell out of Mína's mouth before she could stop herself, but the question had been running through her mind all day. It was no longer a mild mannered mousey brown, but instead a vibrant turquoise.

Again, Teddy let out a hearty laugh.

"What, don't you like it?"

"Did a spell go wrong? I have never seen hair that colour."

"First time for everything, eh? I'm a metamorphmagus, got it from my mum. Means I can change my appearance at will. Watch…" As Mína looked on, Teddy's hair grew steadily down to his waist, darkening to a deep black, tightly curling until it was identical to her own. He tossed the hair from side to side, letting it fall about his face. "What do you think, does it suit me?" Again he laughed, his strangely… welcoming laugh. Shaking his head, his hair returned to its former short, turquoise state.

"I am aware of metamorphmagi, I was just unaware that someone would choose to have hair that colour."

"Ouch. I switch it up quite regularly, but the blue is definitely my favourite. My mum used to like having pink hair. What's your favourite colour?"

And again Mína was left speechless. Her favourite colour? She hadn't thought about such a notion in years.

"I don't know…" She answered honestly, her voice trailing off as she wondered.

"Fair enough, there are a lot to choose from," His response was not patronising, it was as though he genuinely understood. By this point the two had reached the entrance of the great hall, with its four immense tables already piled high with food. Teddy waved at a group of first year Hufflepuffs who were clearly awaiting his arrival. "Want to join us for dinner?"

Everything Mína had believed in until this point told her that she should not even entertain the idea of fraternising with vile blood traitors, but there was still that strange pull tempting her to accept his offer. She knew she must shut it down immediately.

"No." Cold. Cutting. Crystal clear. Without another word, she glided away from the kind boy, not daring to look back (both in an effort to appear uninterested, and out of fear of seeing hurt on his face). She did not stop until she reached the Slytherin table, seating herself so as to face away from the Hufflepuff table. Teddy watched as she took her place, but decided against joining her.

.oOo.

Lying awake in her bed that night, Mína could not stop herself questioning her brief encounter with Teddy Lupin. _What was her favourite colour?_


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since their short exchange on the way to dinner, Mína had put a much more conscious effort into staying away from Teddy Lupin – a task that was easier said than done. She ignored every smile and wave as they passed in the hallways, she declined every offer to join him and his friends at meal times, she relocated herself every time he sat next to her in class. But the boy persisted. It was not until one frosty morning at the end of term that he finally caught her off guard, sitting himself at her table while she ate breakfast alone.

"Don't tell me you're planning on spending Christmas here?"

"I am."

"Don't you want to go home? See your family and all that jazz? I know Hawke lays the workload on heavy over the holidays, but everyone's got time to eat their weight in pies and stay in their pj's all day,"

"I do not have a home, I grew up in an orphanage; which also means I have no family to see. As for eating my weight in pies and staying in my "pj's" all day, I find there are much better ways to spend one's time,"

He was quiet for a moment, looking down at his hands which were clasped atop the Slytherin dining table. After a brief pause, he smiled inwardly and then raised his head to look back at the girl before him.

"Clearly you just haven't had comfy enough pyjamas, or tasty enough pies yet. Come spend Christmas with my family and me this year, at the Weasley's house."

The Weasley house. Thanks to Teddy's proud announcement in one of their History of Magic lessons, Mína knew it was because of a Weasley that Bellatrix Lestrange was dead. She had to admit, there was definite temptation to take Teddy up on his offer, in order to kill every last filthy blood traitor in attendance. And though she could not admit it, there was a rivalling temptation to take Teddy up on his offer, in order to enjoy his warmth and company.

"You are also an orphan, what family have you?" She had expected this question to hurt him, but much to her surprise he smiled and answered immediately.

"I've got a huge family. Not all by blood of course, that's really just my grandma. But there's all the Weasleys and their extended family, you know people like Hermione Granger and Harry Potter,"

Her dark eyes darted up to his instantly. Her heart began to race. Her hands clenched so tight around the glass she held, she was certain it would shatter. But he confused the rage he saw in her for something else, and began to laugh.

"What, are you a closet Harry Potter fangirl?"

How dare he make light of this. Her mind was running wild. She was not prepared for this. Harry Potter. What was she to do?

"You ok, Mína?" He looked genuinely concerned; obviously she was having trouble keeping her face blank.

She took a moment to calm her breathing, and after clearing her throat said: "Yes I am quite alright. Excuse me, I have to go," Standing from the table, she felt slightly lightheaded. Perhaps she had gotten up too fast.

"Mína wait," Teddy stood too, sensing something was suddenly very wrong. She began walking away briskly - she needed out of this stuffy hall. She wasn't ready. "Mína, I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you. I was just trying to be nice. Obviously it's completely up to you how you spend your holidays, I just thought it might have been nice for you to join us, that's all,"

"I told you, I am completely fine. Please stop following me,"

"Ok, I get that you don't want to talk to me right now. Just think about my offer, yeah? We'd all be really happy to have you. The carriages to the station leave tomorrow at 8am, meet me there if you change your mind,"

With this, he gave her a final sad smile and then turned to walk away.

She didn't know where she was headed, she just knew that she had to keep walking. Then it came to her. There was a place the snakes had told her of, somewhere that was once a sacred mystery. The Dark Lord had discovered this place in his time at Hogwarts. But Harry Potter had desecrated it years later. Now it lay untouched, waiting for the rightful Heir to reclaim it. And so that was what she would do. Perhaps in going there, the Dark Lord would make the right choice clear to her.

She headed for the first floor, and slipped into the unused girls' bathroom.

.oOo.

She had no trouble gaining access to the Chamber of Secrets. Why should she? She was the rightful heir.

Upon entering the bathroom, the ghost of a Hogwarts student emerged from one of the cubicles.

"Naughty, naughty!" She giggled. "You're not supposed to be in here. So go away!"

Mína turned to look at the girl, and plastered a sickly sweet, yet undeniably chilling smile on her pale face.

"But I've come to be your friend, Myrtle. Aren't you lonely? Everyone makes fun of me too, just like they made fun of you. Come and join me, we can go explore the hidden parts of the castle together."

"You don't want to be my friend, you just don't want me to tell on you! Poor little girly's going to get in to trouble…" Myrtle cackled, circling above Mína's head and chanting: "You're in trouble! You're in trouble!"

"The Dark Lord was wise to kill you," The chanting stopped the moment Mína uttered those words. "But unfortunately that means that I cannot. _Obstupefio sanctus._ " With a sharp flick of her wand, the ghost was frozen in place, her face mutilated by fear.

Mína turned to once again face the sinks before her, quickly finding the one adorned with a serpent.

"Open." She whispered in Parseltongue, and the sink slid away to reveal a seemingly endless set of stone stairs. " _Lumos_." Wand aloft, she began her descent into the chamber.

As she walked further into the tomb-like structure, the air became colder and wetter. The light from her wand seemed like a lone candle on a moonless night, illuminating only her immediate surroundings. And yet, there was no oppressive feeling of dread or fear. This place had been sacred to the Dark Lord; he had walked these very halls, he had commanded the great beast from within to enact his will, and he had entrusted this secret to her. She was closer to Him than she had ever been. Clutching at the silver locket around her neck, she felt the connection. It was an electricity, pulsing through her core.

She finally reached the end of the long chamber. The bones of a once great and fearsome monster lay disgraced in the shadow of a grand stone statue. Salazar Slytherin: founder of Slytherin house, idol of the Dark Lord, her ancestor.

She sat at the base of the statue, locket still held tight in her hands. For the first time in her life, Mína felt an overwhelming sense of belonging. Her purpose was finally in the process of being realised.

"We are close, My Lord," she spoke in Parseltongue, as anything else would seem unworthy. "I can feel it."


	9. Chapter 9

The Christmas holidays passed by slowly. Mína was one of few first year students to stay behind over the break, and so she had her dormitory all to herself. However she chose to spend most of her time in the Chamber of Secrets. She had gotten into a solid routine by now, and each step came with ease: enter the bathroom, stun Myrtle, spend time in the chamber, obliviate Myrtle's memory, and return to the castle undetected. She enjoyed being in the chamber. It was somewhere she did not have to hide, where she was not followed by stares and whispers. A place where she belonged. A quiet place to study, or read, or just think. By now she knew the chamber well – she had explored all of its caverns and tunnels, and felt comfortable within its bleak stone walls. She would miss spending her days here when classes started back in January. But no doubt the return of her fellow students would make it near impossible to visit her chamber regularly; there would be far too many prying eyes. Teddy Lupin alone was overbearing enough.

On Christmas Day Mína sat alone in the chamber, silver locket clenched tightly in her dainty hand. She chose to skip dinner in the great hall, instead staying entombed deep in the belly of the castle. She silently wished that the great Basilisk had not been slain, as it could have provided her with an understanding ear and some familiar company.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last day of the Christmas break. Mína's roommates had all returned and were excitedly catching up with one another, spilling every detail of their holidays. Safe to say, Mína was not welcome to join them. She decided to leave them to their ridiculous rambling and go for a walk out in the crisp January air.

There was a crowd of people gathered in the entrance hall, stragglers coming from Hogsmeade station being reunited with friends and chatting happily. But Mína did not have to try hard to push her way through the masses – once she had been spotted by a handful of pupils, a path soon cleared for her to walk through. That is, until this path was suddenly blocked by a scruffy boy with pillar box red hair.

"Hey, Mína! Enjoyed your holidays?"

Teddy Lupin. Of course.

"Yes. Excuse me please."

"If you're heading for the doors I hope you realise you can't go outside,"

She glared at him, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"And why is that?"

"Haven't you looked out a window today mate? Snow's coming down fast. We almost thought the train wasn't going to make it into the station. Everyone had to get special transport back to the school."

Again Mína sighed.

"The cold doesn't bother me, I'll be fine,"

"Mína, no one's _allowed_ to go out. We're all house bound until this clears up. And from what I've heard about the Scottish weather, that could take a while."

"Don't be absurd, they can't lock us in here."

"Couple of fourth year Griffindors already tried sneaking out, they've got this place sealed tight."

"Well that's just perfect, isn't it?"

"Sorry, that's the way it goes. The man says we stay, so we stay." _The man? What man?_ _Was he talking about Filch?_ "Why you so bent on getting outside anyway? You got cabin fever or something?"

"More like an intolerance for what's inside. Or rather, who."

"Meow." Mína looked at Teddy in utter bewilderment. He was, by far, the most bizarre person she had ever come across, always coming out with such strange things. "Well, since your plans have been cancelled and your schedule has suddenly been blown wide open, do you fancy chumming me for lunch? I'm starved!"

"Why are you so determined to have me in your company?" The words left Mína's lips before she had time to stop them. She was suspicious of Teddy's interest in her, and now she had drawn attention to this. But without a moments' hesitation, he answered her in a soft voice.

"I just don't like the idea of someone feeling excluded. Some people like being alone, I get that. But I'd hate to think of someone feeling lonely. So I'll keep offering, because one of these days you might decide that you would like some company, and I don't want you to be scared of being "too late" to ask me for it."

Mína turned over his words in her head. He seemed so… genuine. Why would he care about her feelings? Surely he was lying. He only wanted to be close to her so that he could learn her secrets. Or foil her plans.

"So, lunch?" Teddy's words broke the silence and dragged Mína out of her thoughts.

"I have somewhere to be."

"I thought that somewhere was outside? Which is a somewhere you're not able to get to,"

"It's really none of your concern."

"True… Hope it works out for you," And with those words Teddy stepped aside, allowing Mína to pass him. She headed up the marble staircase and towards the familiar first floor bathroom. This may be her last opportunity to visit her chamber for quite some time, and so she would go there to clear her head – something she found herself having to do ever more frequently, the more time she spent with Teddy Lupin.


	11. Chapter 11

As Mína climbed the grand marble staircase, paying no attention to the glares and whispers that followed her, she thought on her circumstance. Not _allowed_ to go outside? Was this a muggle school all of a sudden? A little bit of snow and everything brought to a halt? Ridiculous. She rounded a corner and approached the familiar entrance to the abandoned bathroom, but was infuriated to see a pair of older pupils waiting outside it; one a Gryffindor and one a Ravenclaw. She stopped in her tracks – they had not yet noticed her arrival – and listened to their absurd babbling.

"Did she actually?" The Ravenclaw girl asked as she fidgeted with one of her many tight Bantu knots, eyes bulging in shock.

"Yeah! Go on, surely you're not scared of a little ghost?" The tall Gryffindor boy raised a single eyebrow, challenging his companion. "Castle's full of them, and she's younger than us!"

"Exactly, in horror movies kid ghosts are always creepier!"

"What in Merlin's name is a horror movie?"

The girl laughed. "I'll explain later, if we haven't been expelled for… trespassing or something."

"There aren't any guards or charms blocking the door, it isn't even locked."

"Really?"

"I don't know, try open it and see."

"Emil! Stop playing with me, I don't even want to go into some old school pureblood torture chamber."

"I told you, it's not a torture chamber! I just want to see the giant snake, fam."

"So go see it, you don't need me here."

"But Hawke says it's difficult to get in, I need you to help me. Mans hated muggle borns and this was his hang out, you being there would _kill_ him!" There was a pause as the girl thought on it, clearly tempted. "Come on, Alesha!"

"If you get me expelled I will kill you. I can't go back to muggle secondary school, you feel me?"

" _Yes_ girl, let's do this!"

Mína was in a state of disbelief. A muggle born and a blood traitor were about to attempt to enter His chamber of secrets. She had to put a stop to this. Now. As the boy reached up to push the bathroom door open, time seemed to slow to a halt before Mína's eyes. And yet, at the same time, the next series of events seemed to unfold in an imperceptible blur.

Mína's pale hand reached in to her robe pocket and extracted her wand. She pointed it at the Gryffindor boy, eyes locked on him as a hunter stares down their prey. The incantation left her lips burning, and a flaming agony roared up her left arm. The force of such a powerful spell knocked her back, her slight frame struggling to stay upright.

" _Fulem corpus!_ "

A white hot bolt of lightning erupted from the tip of Mína's wand, striking the boy square in the chest. He was flung backwards, crashing into the wall and then collapsing in a broken heap. The Ravenclaw girl let out a deafening scream. She dropped to the ground, scrambling to her friend's side as he lay writhing in pain. The girl looked around desperately, calling out for help, sobbing her friend's name and hoping (in vain) for his response.

The scene played out before Mína as though she were watching on a screen. That was the first time she had ever used magic against another person. She was unsure as to whether the buzzing she felt rippling through her veins was residual shock from the force of the spell itself, or adrenaline. She still held her wand in her hand. Her fingers clenched and unclenched, tightened and loosened, gripped and released the wood.

 _Strike the mudblood too. Finish them._

Her thought was interrupted by the arrival of a rush of pupils – most likely from the congregation of students that had been gathered in the entrance hall – lead by Professor Hawke.

"What's going on here?!" The Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher then noticed the boy jerking violently on the ground, and hurried to his side. "What happened? Spell or medical condition? No, there are scorch marks on his face, looks like lightning to me, am I correct? We need to get him to the hospital wing immediately." With a firm wave of his wand, Professor Hawke levitated the boy and rushed away with him, calling over his shoulder, "Someone take her to the hospital wing as well, make sure she gets there!"

The mudblood was left on her knees, staring at the spot where a small pool of blood marked the floor. He must have hit his head. A fellow Ravenclaw girl stepped forward, helping the mudblood to her feet and then leading her down the same corridor that the professor had just exited through. Now all that remained of the event was a crowd of startled pupils and a stunned silence. The entirety of the group continued to stare at the space where the Gryffindor boy had fallen. Realising that she still held her wand, Mína tucked it back into her robe pocket as subtly as she could. The Dark Lord would be livid if she were to be exiled from Hogwarts before fulfilling her destiny and enacting his will. Not wanting to be seen at the scene of the attack – as she was certain her fellow pupils would suspect her the culprit with much less evidence than that – Mína retreated, careful not to draw attention to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

Mína sat on her bed. She held her silver locket tight in her right hand. So tight that her knuckles were white and her fist was trembling. Her wand lay before her, dark wood on green silk sheets. Her ears were ringing. She could still hear the crack of lightning. The solid boom of the boy hitting the floor. The terrified scream of the girl. Her own furious cry as she cast the spell. And she could smell it. The burning. The blood. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Her head was spinning. White hot flames were raging through her skull, encompassing her every thought, scorching her senses, overpowering her mind. _Had she done what was necessary? Or had she allowed her emotions to get the better of her? What would He say?_

Creak. Mína was brought out of her thoughts; her eyes flew open and her head turned sharply, sending a wave of black curls over her shoulder, as one of her asinine roommates entered the dormitory. Mína uncrossed her legs and rose from her bed, grabbed her wand, then sped out of the room, avoiding eye contact.

"Freak." She heard the girl mutter under her breath, followed by snide giggles from her friends. Were Mína not still reeling from the attack, she may have risen to this remark. Alas, she exited the common room, unsure as to where she was headed.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a few days since the attack outside the abandoned first floor bathroom. Classes were once again in session, so the castle was bustling with activity – and rumours. The pair involved in the attack had been released from the hospital wing that same day, and though they repeatedly stated that they had no idea what had happened, that did not stop their fellow students speculating. As Mína sat silently in her classes and at the dining table, she overheard many wild theories; and though she did not hear it outright, the mistrusting glares she received from her classmates left Mína certain that they suspected her too. That being said, there was certainly no shortage of suspects.

"Apparently it was a curse put there by Voldemort. Harry Potter only got in when he was at Hogwarts because he was a Horcrux."

"I heard that Dumbledore did it when he was Headmaster to stop kids going into the Chamber of Secrets."

"Some of the Ravenclaw girls have been saying that it was Alesha. She wanted to be with Emil but he rejected her, so she attacked him."

"I thought they said the weather enchantment on the Great Hall ceiling malfunctioned?"

"It was definitely a duel. Emil's been strutting around like he owns the place ever since he became captain of the quidditch team, he probably just got cocky and messed with the wrong person. My money's on McAlistair."

The high volume and diversity of ideas reassured Mína that she was safe for the time being, but she knew that she was not in the clear yet. Luckily no one had seemed to notice her when the mudblood had called for help, not even the ever suspicious Professor Hawke. There was still an investigation underway – all it would take would be for the Headmistress to recall every student's wand and test them for a lightning curse, and Mína would be caught. She had to think of a cover up, and fast.

It was when she was sat alone in the library one evening that inspiration struck her. She was watching a Hufflepuff boy (first year, like herself) struggling to switch on one of the many computers which lined the back wall. As he bent down to adjust a power cable, his hand recoiled and he let out a sharp gasp. His friend began to laugh, and Mína heard him say:

"Shut up, mate. How is it you never get shocked by these things? They're lethal!"

And just like that, it hit her. Her plan now clear, and all too aware that she was racing against the clock, Mína logged on to one of the computers and frantically searched for the information she needed.

She did not waste time in finding what she was looking for, and then left the library for the first floor bathroom, purpose powering her forwards.

.oOo.

As she reached the entrance to the bathroom, Mína felt a buzz of adrenaline. Her plan was not a guaranteed success, but it was all she had. First she made sure that the corridor and surrounding area was completely empty – unsurprising that they were, given that most students retired to their common rooms after dinner. She then bent down to the foot of the doorway, pointed her wand at the lower half of the cold stone wall, and muttered "Accio electric cables".

But nothing happened. Mína had read up on this spell and knew that the object in question had to be very clear in the castor's mind, so concentrated all of her will power into picturing the thin copper wires wrapped in a plastic black cord. Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she tried again, louder this time.

"Accio electric cables."

She held out her delicate pale hand, and soon felt the thick cable slide into her palm, protruding from a crack in the stone. There was no time for Mína to feel pleased with herself, however, so she quickly got to work.

.oOo.

Mína was aware that she could not be the one to draw attention to her cover story. That would be too suspicious. Finding a scapegoat was not difficult, anyway. She just needed to borrow one of her housemates' beloved pet rat.

"Linguine", as he was fondly known, had a reputation in Slytherin house for chewing through things that he was not supposed to. In fact, his owner, Olly Sykes of first year, often offered his pet's destructive services to desperate classmates who had forgotten to complete their homework.

 _Moronic. Ridiculous. A perfect cover._

Getting hold of the rat may have proven challenging: as soon as Mína entered the Slytherin common room she felt every set of eyes turn on her. But she was determined, and so was prepared to wait it out. She made herself comfortable, setting up to study at one of the small round desks near the doorway, and stayed put until the last remaining Slytherin traipsed off to bed. Now was her chance.

Linguine enjoyed sleeping by the fireplace, so she had easy access to him. Removing him from his cage, she was pleased that he did not squeal or attempt to escape her grasp. She tucked him into the sleeve of her robe, still holding him securely, and then headed for the familiar first floor corridor as quietly as she could – she did not need a meddlesome professor ruining her plan by escorting her back to the dormitories.

She released Linguine at the far end of the corridor, away from the entrance to the girls' bathroom, and then hurried back to her common room before anyone noticed she was gone. Upon returning, she headed not for her own dorm, but that of Olly Sykes, knocking three sharp wraps on the door. A weary first year boy answered in his pyjamas, and Mína noticed an unmistakable flash of fear flare in his eyes when he saw who had knocked.

"I was just about to go to bed when I noticed that Oliver Sykes' rat is missing from its cage. I'd hate to think of one of the cats or owls getting to him."

And with that, Mína turned on her heel and strode away to her dormitory, turning in for the night and sleeping soundly (despite the bustle of worried first years desperately searching for Linguine) with the satisfaction of knowing that she had taken action.

.oOo.

The following morning, a weary looking Professor McGonagall made an announcement at breakfast.

"Students, your attention, please. It has come to my attention that certain among us are not keeping a close enough eye on our pets. Remember, pets are a privilege, not a right, and as a pet owner it is your duty to take care of them.

I was informed late last night of a renegade rat running riot in the corridors, going so far as to gnaw on recently installed electrical wiring within the wall cavities. Unfortunately, it is possible that this be the cause of injury to one of our pupils several days ago. Further investigation shall be carried out, but if, as we fear, the incident in question was the result of an electrical shortage caused by compromised cables, more rigid rules regarding animal companions will need to be established.

In the meantime, I urge you all to take special care with your pets, and ensure to the best of your abilities that they do not wreak further havoc upon this school. That will be all."

Her words set the room abuzz with chatter. Mína did not bother to listen in to what her classmates thought on the matter, the important thing was that her cover story was being taken into consideration by those in authority, at least.


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you ignoring me?"

His words snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked up from her untouched dinner to see Teddy Lupin straddling the bench opposite her, head cocked to one side and a crooked smile on his face. Before she had time to compose a response, he continued, his gravelly voice hinting at laughter.

"I'll blame it on tiredness by the looks of you! I said, are you coming? My mates are heading off to watch quidditch practice, but I'm more of a player than an observer, and I prefer street rules anyway. So I thought you and I could hang out? Go down by the lake or something." As he spoke, he drummed an animated tune on the bench, tapping his foot to the rhythm and bobbing his head. And as his head bobbed, the light from the Great Hall played on his scruffy turquoise hair. Mína realised she had taken too long to answer, yet again. With great effort, she pulled her gaze away from his wild, memorising hair and made eye contact – her cold, black irises meeting his honest, zircon blue ones.

"You ok Mína?" His voice was comforting and soft. "We don't have to go to the lake, we can join the others and watch the quidditch if you want,"

"No." She was getting wrapped up in Edward Lupin's aura, once again. He possessed a strange magic that drew her in, but she had to break its hold on her. She looked back down at the plate of food before her, still not wishing to eat any of it.

"Is that a no to quidditch or a no to hanging out all together? It's a nice night – cold but dry – a walk would be nice."

And as he said it, it did sound… nice. She often went for walks through the castle's grounds, but never with company.

 _Being alone is better than being in the company of a half-life, muggle loving, blood traitor mutt._

"Come on, you look exhausted, a walk in the fresh air's bound to do you the world of good."

And just like that the two rose from the table and headed for the front door. Were the Great Hall not almost completely deserted, Mína was certain that her departure alongside Teddy would have drawn much more attention and many more sneering looks. It wouldn't have mattered, anyway. Mína was unable to focus on those being hateful around her, because for once in her life someone was interested in being her friend.


End file.
